Early Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by epicwrites1101
Summary: Long ago a Prince and a peasant lived in their own worlds until they realized what they wanted. With amazing powers, can they fulfill their destiny? Will their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

I am just a regular person who uses writing as a way to use imagination. I'm new at this so if it stinks I apologize in advance. I would love feedback, but please not too gory. Thanks.

Once upon a time in a not so far away land, there was a prince. A prince who was a bit of a hunk. All the girls in the kingdom loved the prince, for he was the most handsome of handsome. And one day he would be forced to choose a bride. The kingdom is in search of a woman so beautiful, so graceful, and very, very beautiful for their beloved prince. There were lines miles long of girls who were so hopeful that they, they would be the future queen. That they would be good enough for their prince, the kingdom hunk.

And then there was a girl, a nobody. The only thing she wished was to get away, and to live free. She had a much more unforchanite life. She was thankful for what she had, (which was basically nothing) but wished she could be like other girls who had beautiful gowns and obsessed over the prince. Her name was Myla. She was typically the village joke. Well Myla didn't have time to dwell on the things people said about her. She wore the dirtiest rags and had nothing to clean herself with, but she was a hard worker. Everything Myla had in her life she worked for, and hard for it. Myla lived with her father in a small cottage. Not just small but smaller than the shoe the old lady lived in. To Myla it was just the right size, but to her father well not so much. Her father wanted Myla to have a better life, but he had nothing to give her, except his love. Myla loved her father so. So much that when he got sick, well Myla didn't care about anything except her father. She loved him with all her heart, if he left her then she would surely have nothing.

"Father, you have returned!" exclaimed the excited prince Andrew. Andrew's father had just come back from a very important trade expedition. The prince's father was not one of the touchy feely type. Matter of fact, he was, well the polar opposite. " Leave me son, I have work to do. Oh, and find something more suitable to wear." said the stern, agitated king. Andrew had always felt like he was unwanted by his father. He seemed to be a bug his father just couldn't get rid of. The only thing the prince ever wanted (despite what most might think) was his father to be proud of him and love him. Although Andrew knew why his father did this.

Not so long ago, about 16 years, the king had met a beautiful princess. She was kind, loyal, brave, and very beautiful. The king was in long search of a bride, such as she, but had already been promised to another princess. The king begged and pleaded to his father to let him marry the beautiful princess that he was so deeply in love with. One night the king had decided to run away with the princess so they could be together. Right as the king was gathering his last few items he heard a voice. The king turned his head so fast it gave him whiplash. There before him stood one so powerful that he could be with his beautiful princess. The person who snuck up on him had something no one else in his kingdom had, magic. All the king wanted was to be with his princess. So, the king made a deal with the oh, so powerful one. The deal was, that the king and his beautiful princess could be together, but the price was their firstborn. The king reluctantly made a deal with the strange figure and then he was gone. Several days later the king and the beautiful princess were wed. After the queen found out that they were expecting a child the king searched long and hard for the shadowy figure he had once seen on that gloomy night. Well, eventually the king did find the figure. It turns out the figure was a beautiful enchantress. The king begged and pleaded the enchantress to let the royal couple keep their child. Right as the enchantress was about to speak a royal guard had appeared. The queen was about to give birth to the kingdom's new air. The king suddenly, but swiftly turned around, the enchantress was gone. As soon as the king returned to his mighty castle he ran to his wife. The beautiful queen had a big blue bundle in her arms. "Leave us," said the king in a stern voice. The king explained to the queen of the deal he had made to the mysterious enchantress. The queen was not mad, but had made up her mind that they were to seek out the shadowy figure and to change the deal the king had made. The king had decided he would pay the price as long as his beautiful queen and his newborn son were safe. After a few long weeks the enchantress had come to pick up the newborn baby. The king once again begged the enchantress to let him keep the young and innocent babe. Then in a strong confident voice the queen said, " I am willing to pay any price to keep my baby safe. I would give my life for him." Suddenly, out of no where the queen and the beautiful enchantress disappeared. The king caught the tired newborn and fell to his knees. His beloved queen was gone. For the next 15 years the king ignored his son. For he was a reminder of the deal he had made and his queen's death.

Myla had worked for hours after hours, like she did everyday. Finally she could go to the wash tub and then do her favorite thing. Read, Myla loved to read because it took her on adventures that she can never go on. Myla loves the daring sword fights, the lovely maidens, the handsome princes, and best of all… the majestic and mysterious creatures. She loved the happy endings. At least some one could have one she thought. If only she could get off the farm, out of the village, she could have what she always wanted… to be free. But, sadly Myla knew she could never leave. Her father loved the farm too much. And she loved her father too much. After all, it was where her parents met. Myla's mother died in childbirth. They didn't think Myla would make it, but she pulled through. She was a tiny, skinny baby, she is still pretty skinny, but beautiful. Myla was the prettiest girl in the village. Or at least she would be, she was always dirty. You could never really see her face because of Myla's hard work in the fields she had dirt on her face. Although Myla didn't get out much anyways. She had medium length jet-black hair, rose-red lips, sea-blue eyes, and had a very shy, but cute personality. Myla didn't care how pretty she was or how great her personality was, she just wanted to be free. She wasn't like most girls who would waste the day away by dreaming abut prince Andrew. But, then again she was Myla didn't get much time to do things like that. She did have a bit of I guess you could say interest in the prince. How could you not she thought to her self. He has these green eyes that you could just drown into, and beautiful golden locks that look like silk. Oh, and not to mention his smile. Now that smile, so white you can see your reflection, so pretty you could just stare and never look away. But, a no one much less a prince could never love Myla. She was just a poor farmer's daughter. Surely nothing exciting could ever happen to her. Or so she thought.

"Spread the word," exclaimed Andrew. He was so excited. He finally gets to see his people. It had been literally forever since he had seen the kingdom. Reluctantly, the king agreed to let Andrew go to one of the small balls that will be located in the East Town Village. Andrew loved his people so, except when there were mob chasing him around with merchandise they wanted him to kiss. He was also hoping to meet a girl. He was in a relationship, but it didn't work out. Unforchanetly, Andrew's father had betrothed Andrew with a selfish, beautiful, rude girl named Clarissa. All she ever talked about was herself. She was awful. She was unkind, she bragged about her riches and power and of course being with the handsome prince Andrew. Luckily, Andrew made a deal with his father. Andrew had six months to find a new bride and if he doesn't succeed he must marry the selfish princess Clarissa. Oh, wait a second what is he doing wasting his time sitting around. He does have preparations for the ball to attend to.

Myla had heard of a local ball that was to take place in a week's time. Everyone in the village was to attend. Of course all of the women in her village were attending in hopes of winning over the heart of prince Andrew. Many girls are calling him the new Charming. But, Myla wasn't in to that kind of thing. Although her best friend, Abigail was going to be there. "Myla," her father hollered." I hear there is to be a local ball next week." " It isn't really my cup of tea, father," said Myla. Myla's father just wanted her to be happy. If he knew how she really felt he would let her go. He was going to force Myla to go to the ball. He knew she really wanted to go, but he needed her help on the fields. He was going to make her go anyways. " You'd better get started on a gown for the ball," said Myla's soft spoken father. "Fine father I will go, but only for you." Myla had just bought some of the prettiest red cloth she had ever seen. That was the cloth she would make her dress out of. Well one of her other dreams was to become a famous seamstress.

"Finished," said Myla excitedly. She was more concerned about improving her fashion skills than winning over the prince." Well of all the dresses I've ever seen that one is certainly the winner for the prettiest," Abigail shouted. And frankly she was right. Myla was one of the best if not the best seamstresses in all the land, but no one new about it. She would have made one for Abigail, but the ball was short notice and besides Abigail came a pretty wealthy family. So she already had a ball gown. Now, Abigail was different than most of the girls her age too. She didn't gloat on Prince Andrew's good looks. She was far more interested in technology and the kingdom's future.

A few years ago Abigail and her family were in the same spot as Myla and her father. Myla and Abigail had been friends since they learned to walk. They used to do everything together. They don't see each other as much, but are still the best of friends. Abigail's family didn't have enough money for taxes one season and they were due the next day. Abigail's father was pretty good at gambling. So the family had no other choice. Her father invested all his money in a horse race and won. Their family one thousands of shillings. If Myla's family just had one fifth of what they had they would be out of there. Now Abigail's family was rich, but still just as humble and still just as good of friends.

"Sire, would you like to have chicken at the ball or beef?" "Hmmm… I think I'll go with chicken, well I don't know what would you choose?" "Your majesty it is not my decision, I wouldn't want to impose." "Nonsense Fredric." " Would his majesty prefer his blue or white jacket?" "Well I think I'll wear my favorite and Clarissa's least favorite. I'll go with the black jacket with the gold trim." "But, sire I have strict orders…" "Oh, come on let a fifteen year old have a little fun." If it was one thing Andrew didn't have it was fun. He had horses, chariots, servants, and even the most priceless jewels, but no fun. He did have one true friend, Nicolas.

Nicolas was also rich. His family was from a long line of lords. But, that wasn't really Nicolas. He was more like Abigail. Matter of fact they would actually be perfect for each other. They both loved new technology. Rumors say that Nicolas is working on a new form of plumbing, it's supposed to be indoors. But, nothing has happened yet. Maybe he would be at the ball. After all Abigail was going to the ball. Maybe just maybe Myla could get them together. All though he could just be a snob. Like most of the other rich people were. Myla had never met this Nicolas, but he seemed perfect for Abigail.

"Oh, Myla I just can't wait for the ball. Not because of the prince. But, there have been rumors that they will have a new sew machine, or something like that. Isn't that just exciting?" "Yep, defiantly, it's not like the dreamy, perfectly made, amazing…. I mean ummm.. Yep that sure does sound exciting." " Myla, you know the ball is only four days away… so I was wondering if you would come to my house and we could get ready together?" "Seriously?" "Well Myla, you know my parents love you, and you have the best sense of style." "Hmmmm… I guess I could, but only for you." "Yes! I didn't know you liked the prince." "You didn't? I thought I told you ages ago." "Hey I know what we could do!" "What?" "We could practice hair styles."

"Sire, the carriage is prepped and ready to go." "Thank you, Fredric, and may I say I like your new hairdo." Prince Andrew was finally going to see his kingdom. It wasn't time for the ball yet, but he had convinced his father to let him go and see how the preparations for the ball were going. "Ahhh… Fredric, how could I have never seen this place. It's beautiful. Fredric why did we stop?" "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing sire." Suddenly Andrew was flipped over. The carriage had just tipped over. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget their clothes." "Please sir spare us from embarrassment." "I guess the boy's right, here take our clothes." Andrew didn't like it, but hey for once he got to wear something comfortable. Oh, incase your second guessing yourself, that's right the prince was just robbed. "Sire, what are we to do?" "Well I guess just walk to the nearest village and go from there." Once they reached the nearest village they wondered what they should do. Whooo is that? Andrew thought. She was beautiful. Hair as dark as night, eyes as blue as sapphires, and lips as red as hmmm… a ladybug. But, she was dirty. She had way too much potential to be wearing those things, what was she doing, Andrew thought. "Maybe we should go ask that young lady for advice," said Fredric. Fredric was an odd looking fellow. He was at least in his fifties, he was about the same size as Andrew, maybe a little shorter. But, Andrew didn't really care how he looked he was a good friend. Andrew considered him more as a buddy than that of a servant.

"Who is that," said Myla. Oooopppsss I just said that out loud. He is cute. He is the mirror image of the prince. What if he was his twin brother? Or, hold on I need to stop myself before I get out of hand. Wait I'm in my own head. "Excuse me miss? See my ummm… uncle and I, yeah my uncle, got a little well, lost. I was wondering if you could tell me where we are." "Oh, ok, well you are in the northwest part of the kingdom. Our little village is one of the farthest from the kingdom, actually. But, we call these parts the Wood, because of the forest that surrounds it." "Well that's just great. You see we were supposed to see the king, but we got a little astray from our path." "Well do you have a place to stay for the time being?" "No I'm afraid to say, we do not." "I guess you could stay with my father and me fo a few days. It's nothing special, but I'm sure it would work for a few days." "That would be just wonderful, but before we go, I didn't catch your name." "Well that's because I didn't give it, but the name is Myla." "Myla….hmmm…" "Did you say something?" "Oh, uh yeah my name is Andr…. I mean my name's Andy." "Well if we want to get there then we better leave huh Andy?" "Andy," Myla, and Fredric sat off for the small cottage.

"Who's your friend?" "No worries papa. They were lost so I told them they could stay here for a while." "Really, sir we don't want to cause any trouble." "That's my daughter, always helping others." "Father." "Well we have some spare blankets in the closet and that's about it, but make yourselves as comfy as possible." "Nice um, place" "Thanks Andy" "Who is this?" "Oh, that was my mother and me when I was little." "Oh, well you look just alike." "Thanks, hey! I there is a ball tomorrow night, you should come. It isn't really my cup of tea, but my friend is going to be there." "Well I would, but I don't have any clothes. Plus my father… I mean I wouldn't want to intrude." "Nonsense, I insist. Hey, I know where we can get clothes and they're free." "We can go to Abigail's house today. She belongs to a wealthy family and honestly I consider her family. I'm sure she'll let us borrow a suit." "Ok"

Ding Dong! "Are you sure about this, I mean I don't want to…" "Hmmm… Wait huh, what. Oh, yeah defiantly." Andy and Myla had decided to go to Abigail's. Hopefully she could help Andy with his wardrobe malfunction and Myla wanted to see what she thought of her new friend. Myla was starting to develop a small crush on him. The prince was still cute, but Andy looks just like him and he is real. "Hello, Oh, hey Myla and whomever you are. Now is not the best time we have.." "Abigail, don't be rude let the guests in," interrupted Abigail's father. "Sorry papa, you guys can come in." "Hey Nicolas, what are you doing here?" "Umm.. Do I know you?" "Oh, uhh right, can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment please." "I guess, anything for the people." "Nick, it's me, Andrew." "Excuse me sir, but the prince is still on his way… Oh, is that really you?" "Yeah, the carriage was robbed and they took our clothes." "Where is Fredric?" "Oh, the young lady I came with offered to let us, Fredric and me, stay with her and her father. They are really… Hey what are you doing here?" "Oh, well just like you, my father is trying to get me to find a girl to marry, I like Abigail, but I'm not really ready for marriage. So who is this young lady." "Oh, Nick it isn't like that. Or at least not really, besides she doesn't even know my true identity." "She is certainly beautiful. I've never seen a peasant girl like that." "I know and I saw her first." "Don't worry, but we need to get you back home." "I know, but I really like her and I think she likes me so can we just role play for a little while. Please." "Fine, but what are you going to do about the ball." "I'll tell her who I really am there." "Okay, but just remember I had nothing to do with this. I can still be your wingman though." "Sure." "Umm.. Hi there I'm Myla, I didn't want to intrude, but Abigail and her parents invited us to stay. I just thought you should know."

After dinner and after Nicolas left, Abigail helped Myla and Andy search for an outfit suitable for the ball. "Abigail I just want to thank you for you help. I mean I just… thanks." "Myla you know that I'm always here and especially when the person that needs help is so cute." "I know, normally I'm not one of the girls who are gooey and gushy about this stuff, but he is just amazing." "Girl, Myla, snap out of it." "Oh, yeah sorry I just. I don't know get this weird feeling around him." "Hey, sorry to intrude, but would you know where I could find a bathroom around here?" "Uhh… yeah sure down the hall, to the left." "Wow this place is like the size of the castle." "Wait, you've seen the castle." "Abigail, be nice come on lets keep looking." "Oh, all right." "Sorry about that A-Andy." "No really it's not a problem." "Girl you have to tell me everything," squeaked Abigail in a weird, unfamiliar tone. "Okay, I was getting water out of the well like I normally do, and then I see him. The handsomest boy I've ever seen. His honey-crisp hair shining in the sun, his emerald green eyes wandering around the village, and his white smile that you could see your own reflection in. Ahhh…" "Myla… And then he hoisted you up on his mighty steed and you lived happily ever after." "Yeah… wait what, are you making fun of me?" "Myla, for my name is not Abigail, your best friend, but I believe you have an overbearing crush on this Andy." "Well maybe just a little.." Myla decided she would take a walk through Abigail's humongous thing that she calls a house. She loved the gold railing that was along the staircases, Oh how she longed to live in a place such as this. Wow this place is big Andrew thought to himself. Hey, look at that. It was something so beautiful that he couldn't comprehend, it was black and red. Myla had decided that she would try on one of Abigail's old gowns. I mean what was the harm. She decided to try on some slippers with it. They were a bit different, or at least different from what she was used to. Wait a second the beautiful thing that Andrew sought was starting to fall. He had to catch it." Whoa, whoa, ahhhh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, whoa, aaaahhhhhh." "Got ya." "Holy, holy, I don't even know what to say. I mean umm thanks." "Well anytime you feel like falling just let me know." Myla's cheeks turned the color of her dress. A few seconds later so did Andrew's. After a minute or two of taking turns lighting up like Christmas lights Abigail strolled in. Andrew still held the clumsy, quirky girl in his arms. "Oops, guess I should put you down now." "Huh, oh, yeah. Thanks again for you know um catching m-me." "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything," a curious Abigail said as she exchanged winks with Myla. "Oh, no n-nothing at all," exclaimed Myla in a weak stutter. "It's g-getting late, w-we should p-probably g-go home." "Oh, yeah I guess it is. Time flies when your having fun." "Okay, well you two be careful on your way back."

"Wow talk about a day. Hiking deadly trails, searching for hidden objects, and saving falling damsels." "In a-all fairness I wasn't a damsel, you were just in the right place at the right time." "Aw, come on can't a prince, I mean guy have a little fun. After all I did save your life." "Stop," said Myla in a serious tone. "I didn't mean to offend you, or anyth-" Myla cut him off. "No shhh…" All the sudden… a cute little bunny jumped out of a dark green bush. "Well I guess we're even now cause you just saved my life from a terrifying, horrible, cute, little bunny." Andrew laughed, he was trying not to be rude, but he couldn't help himself. GRRRR…. "What was t-that," whispered a frightened prince. "Run" screamed Myla. One thing Myla was sure of was that the thing that made that noise was definitely not a bunny. "Wolves!" Myla and Andrew ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "DUCK!" "What," Andrew questioned. "Whoa, that was close." Finally after a few minutes of Andrew trying to catch up to Myla they lost the wolves. "W-whew w-what a work out." "What about now? I'd say we're even." "I, whew, guess so." "What? Not many runs like that where you come from? Speaking of which, where are you and your uncle from?" For some reason Myla's stuttering stopped. Not that it was a bad thing, Myla was actually quite grateful that it stopped. It wasn't just his gorgeous face that bewitched Myla it was him. For some reason he made her feel warm and safe, like she would never be sad or lonely again. "Oh, uh, my uncle and I come from the forest. We used to set up camp there, but then he was um, offered a position in the King's court," said Andrew sounding a little unsure of himself. There was something, something about this strange peasant girl that made Andrew feel like he was floating on a cloud. She was beautiful with her sapphire-blue eyes, and her beautiful black hair, but that wasn't all it was something special, something he had never felt before. "Oh, hey, hello? The cottage. We're here."

"Papa," said a tired Myla. "Myla, I was starting to think you weren't going to come back," exclaimed Myla's father. "Fredric, boy am I glad to see you." "Andy, are you okay, you two look worn to the bone," inquired a concerned Fredric. "I'm fine, but you shouldn't be concerned about me, you should be concerned about Myla." Myla had fallen soundly asleep right on the floor. She looked so peaceful sitting up next to the walls asleep, Adrien thought. "Oh, I guess I'll go put her in her bed," said a tired man. "Let me, I can carry her up the stairs." "Really you don't have to…" Andrew swiftly picked up the sleeping girl that looked like an angel to him and slowly walked up the stairs." "Hmmm… Your hair smells like peaches," moaned Myla as she snuggled up to the secretive prince. Andrew had to try so hard not to laugh at the girl he held in his arms. Hmm.. I wonder. Well there aren't any other beds, he thought. Andrew decided to snuggle up to the tired girl and before he knew it he was asleep. He dreamt that he and Fredric were riding along cheerfully then they were robbed by some carriage thieves. Then, then he saw a beautiful girl who was clothed in rags, but that didn't matter, she was still beautiful. Next they went to a mansion and then on the way home they encountered wolves.

"Ahhh," sighed Myla. Wait she thought! What was the strange boy, Andy doing in her bed? Myla was freaking out. Realizing what must have happened Myla calmed down. She remembered falling asleep downstairs. He must have carried her up here and fallen asleep. Wait what if her father sees him in her bed. What would he think? Oh no. I have to get him out of here. "Hey, Andy, Andy. Wake up." "Uhh… Oh, hello." "Andy what are you doing up here. In my room?" "Oh, oops I guess I must have fallen asleep. " Well what am I going to tell papa?" "Oh, uh, right, just tell him that I was tired so I fell asleep on the floor." "Well, huh, I guess that might actually work. You're good at the lying thing." "What- hey!" "I'm just kidding." "Okay, I'll go out first and then you." "Gosh Myla you've got this all planned out." After a few minutes they were both downstairs. "Morning papa," Myla stated almost as if she was questioning her self. "Moring princess. Are you excited about the ball tonight?" "Yes papa and maybe I'll have someone to talk to besides Abigail."

It was time, time to get ready for the ball. Andy was in her father's room getting ready. Myla took one last glance at her beautiful creation. It was red with black lace around it. It was about ankle length. Finally Myla was ready. She wondered if everyone else was ready. She decided she would go downstairs and check on everyone. "Hello, prin…..cess." Her hair was in two pigtails in the back that were tied with red ribbon. She was wearing black pantie hoes and red shoes with black trim. He was wearing a green shirt, black vest, black suit, and a green bow tie. Both of the teens blushed. "Did you make that?" "Y-yes" "You look AMAZING!" Andy exclaimed. "Th-thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," said Myla shyly. He had a red rose in his hand. Was it for her? "Oh, this is for you," Andy said as he bowed down. To thank Andy for the gift Myla replied with a curtsy. "Well you two kids better go if you want to make it on time, Oh, and take care of my princess," stated Myla's father firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Myla and Andrew made it to the ball. As soon as the doors opened all of the people attending the ball gasped as they gazed at the beautiful, mysterious girl and why was the prince with her? The two confused and astonished teens gracefully went down the steps. "Whoa" "I've got you, I've always got you." Myla almost tripped over her dress. Luckily, Andrew caught her. "T-thanks A-andy." Myla was once again as red as her dress. "Don't mention it," Andy said in a soothing tone. "Your highness I love your new wardrobe." "Oh, I'm not.." "Andrew, thank goodness you're okay," said the happy king. "Y-your t-the p-prince," Myla asked. "Yes, I am. I thought you would treat me different if you knew." "That's why everyone was staring." "Trust me princess they were staring at you." "I-I'm not a princess." "You are to me." That makes it twice in one night that Myla was so red she could pass as a tomato. "I-I should go." "Myla wait," exclaimed Andrew. He softly grabbed her arm. "Andy or Andrew. You shouldn't be dancing with me. What will people think about a handsome prince dancing with a peasant girl." "Andy, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere," yelled a pretty blond girl who was wearing a huge white ball gown that made her look like a cupcake. "What are you doing with her? She is just a poor, stupid peasant girl." All the sudden the whole ball room was bursting with laughter. "You should dance with Clarissa. You two look good together." "Myla come on," yelled Andrew. Myla ran out of the ballroom hiding her tears so she could cover up anything else someone could make fun of. "I'm so stupid," Myla shouted to the world as if she didn't care who heard it. She was sitting on a small stone bench. Suddenly a floating creature appeared. The creature was red with big black dots all around it. It looked like something that would be in the books Myla reads. "My name is Tikki." "I, I don't understand," said the girl with the tear-stained face. "I'm what you call a kwami. Don't worry, I will explain everything to you."

"Wait so if I've got this right, I'm a super hero. This is so overwhelming." "I know but you were chosen for a reason." "And there will be another superhero?" "Yes his super hero name will be Chat Noir. Oh, and yours is Ladybug." "Oh, and one last thing, you can't tell anyone your identity. Well, actually you can tell one person." "Okay, I'm going to try this out. TIKKI SPOTS ON!" All the sudden Myla was dressed in a lose light red shirt, a black corset, and a short bright red skirt with black dots. She also had the most comfortable shoes she had ever worn. They were light red. She also had a magic black and red yoyo on her side. "Tikki I don't know if I can do this." "Myla you were chosen by the miraculous. You can do this." All the sudden Myla heard footsteps. Maybe it was Andrew. Who cares if it is. I can't let him see me. "Tikki spots off." Suddenly she saw Andrew running towards her. What would he think when he saw Tikki. "Hey, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Myla noticed that Tikki had hidden in her black purse. "Good thinking Tikki!" "Did you say something?" "Huh? Oh, I just said that I was fine. Your highness." Myla bowed to Andrew. "Please, that isn't necessary. You may call me Andrew or whatever you prefer." "Well aren't you just a gentleman. Shouldn't you be dancing with your princess, Clarissa?" "Now you hurt my feelings. You know you are my only princess." Myla blushed so much you could have seen it in the pitch black abyss. "May I have this dance?" Before Myla could even comprehend what had just happened she was in the prince, Andrew's arms.

What just happened Andrew found himself asking well himself what just happened. He had just finished a graceful dance with the most beautiful person on the planet. He was now on his way back to the carriage. "Help me, please!" Andrew heard a soft voice. "Someone's in trouble," shouted Andrew, but no one was around. Andrew spotted an old man. He had fallen and had bruises and cuts. "God bless you, thank you." That is what the strange old man kept repeating. "It was my pleasure sir. Guards be sure this man gets home safely and give him some food and water as well." Suddenly the strange man disappeared. After Andrew said his goodbyes to Myla he went in his carriage. His father's carriage would pick Fredric up so Andrew would ride alone. Out of no where this little black floating cat appeared. "My name is Plagg, the kwami. You are now a super hero named Chat Noir, etc." After about four hours of explaining Andrew understood how it worked. He was Chat Noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the last chapter was kind of short.**

"Agghhh," said the girl with the messy jet-black hair. What had happened last night. All she remembered was blowing it with the cute boy Andy. "Oh, yeah," Myla said disappointed. She had forgotten that the boy she had nearly fell in love with at the first sight of him was the prince. Not only would she never have a chance with him but he is actually friends or maybe more than that with the snobby, rich, princess. Not that she had anything against rich people, after all she was friends with one. Ugh, all these emotions she likes the prince. She LIKES the prince! Not just as a oh, he's cute way. She really, really likes him. Am I really like all those stupid fan girls. Not just in her village but all over the kingdom wasting the day away drooling over the prince. Oh, wait she has more important things to worry about. She was a superhero. She was a superhero! Oh no, she thought. All the sudden Myla's chest was rising and falling six times as fast as it was thirty seconds ago. "Hey don't worry you were picked for a reason. You can do this." All the sudden a little red creature with several black dots popped out from under her bed. "I just don't know if I can do this. What if I hurt someone. Or I-". Myla was cut off by the kind soft spoken creature. "Myla you can trust me. You will be the greatest Ladybug ever." "You really think so. Thanks. Umm what was it? Tikki." "That's right."

A small and tired gasp escaped from the highly expensive bed. The palace was still in slumber and covered in darkness. Andrew let out a small sigh. He remembered what had happened with the sweet, innocent girl at the ball. She was gorgeous and all the guests attending the ball had mistaken her for a princess. Andrew was daydreaming about the sweet and beautiful girl he had met a few short days ago. It felt like a years since he had been in his own bed and his own room. How had the amazing peasant girl and her father lived in the place that they did. It was so small. "Well gloating over our new powers are we?" Andrew heard a strange voice say in the darkness of his room. He picked up the closet thing to him, which was by the way a fencing sword mounted on the wall. "Easy, easy. I guess you don't really need the power of destruction you seem to be doing a pretty good job at it by yourself." Andrew had noticed that he had knocked over a vase and several portraits in his room. "Oops I didn't realize it was you. Sorry I'm still getting used to the whole superhero thing." Andrew had finally made out a tiny, black, cat-like figure in the dark. Suddenly there were several screams coming from the other side of the castle.

Myla was still wandering around the small space that she considered a bedroom. When all the sudden Tikki shouted. "Myla, hurry you need to transform into Ladybug." "But Tikki I-." Myla was cut off, "Myla I forgot to mention that I can sense when the other kwami's are in trouble. It seems Chat Noir needs our help." "Ok, uhhh what was it? Oh, yeah Tikki, SPOTS ON!" All the sudden magical pink and red hearts swarmed around her. As she attempted to do a stunt Myla could never do she fell. As mentioned before Myla was quite a clumsy girl. Most first impressions started with, "Oh, sorry I uhhh, didn't mean to uhhh." Although Myla was quite a clumsy girl she was very sweet, kind, and compassionate. "Myla are you okay?" Tikki asked with a bit of a smile. Out of nowhere Myla bursted out in cute giggles. "I guess that shows what kind of super hero I'm going to be," Myla said with a sad smile. "Don't say that Myla you were chosen for a reason, but now we have more important things to do." "Right lets try again. Tikki spots on!" Once again red and pink heart surrounded her small frame and covered her in a red and black spotted outfit. This time Myla was successful in her swift moves. She was rather surprised and impressed at herself for completing such a task. "Papa, I'm going to Abigail's. Be back later." Myla had already finished her chores for the next day before she went to bed. Considering she needed something to do to keep her distracted from Andy or Andrew, which ever one it was. She swooped across her small village, while receiving oohs and gasps and a few points. She was soon surrounded by trees. Then swinging from tree to tree like a monkey. She got a strange feeling it was directing her to Chat Noir. Who ever this Chat Noir was.

"Father," Andrew said a little too loudly. He had forgotten he was in his strange black uniform. His father and a man that looked twice Andrew's age looked at him. He barely escaped their gaze by swiftly moving to a corner. "I am Robin Hood and demand you give me half of your profits. So I may give it to the less unforchanite. If you refuse you will meet your doom." For a moment Andrew thought his father would willingly let the armed man shoot him with an arrow so he wouldn't ever have to think about his mistakes (such as Andrew) again. Suddenly without realizing he jumped out of the shadowy corner and acted in a way he never would have before. He liked this new side of him. He felt free, free from everything. Free from his duties, free from Clarissa, free from his father, just free. He boasted with millions of puns for the situation while receiving concerning glares from his opponent and father. "Might I ask who you are," exclaimed the man that called himself Robin Hood. "Well I'm shocked. You haven't heard the news. There is a new rookie in town. I am the humble and deviously handsome Chat Noir." All the sudden a flash of red and black burst through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly glass of all colors hit the marble floor.

"My name is Ladybug and I have come here to stop you."

"If you feel compassion for the ones in need you will kindly let me take what is rightfully theirs." said the tall, lanky man named Robin Hood.

It took Myla a moment to realize what was right. Even though she understood the man's point. She knew she couldn't let him take the money.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Chat Noir said in a playful, flirtatious tone.

"Looks like we're going to be partners. I'm Ladybug."

Chat Noir's playful smile suddenly turned into a guilty frown. He was reminded of his princess dresses in crimson red and sparkly black dots.

"I'm guessing you are Chat Noir," said Myla in a sassy way.

"Do tell what gave me away."

"Lets talk later now we have a purr-patrator to catch."

"Not bad fur a beginner," said the sly expressioned Chat Noir.

"You try to pin him down, while I use my lucky charm."

"Purr-fect."

After a few slight struggles the two teenagers finally accomplished their task. Although they both had super strength and powers the man was twice their age and seemed to be in well shape. The two heroes sealed their first victory with a fist pump.

"What cat got your tounge," asked the blond headed boy.

The man that called himself Robin Hood left the mighty place with shackles clanging all around him.

"Please don't put me away. I just wanted to help the poor peasants in the kingdom."

"I think that you and the king may be able to work out a deal," said the quirky hero with a smirk as she gave a glance at the king.

The king looked as if someone had just struck him with an axe. Matter of fact Andrew almost jumped from his all four position to make sure he was okay. The king didn't like to share much of his wealth with the kingdom. He was a good ruler but had some greed issues. He was always trying to find something to replace the whole in his heart that used to be filled by the queen. He tried everything except the one thing that needed him most, his own first born son. "I will share nothing with this thieve except my pity," the king shouted sternly.

"Then I guess I will just have to let this poor man go…" said Myla.

Andrew just sat and watched the whole thing as if it were a play. He was surprised at Ladybug for offering the man who could have killed his father, money. Then he realized that she was right. They didn't need half the things that were in the palace. Matter of fact he was just not taking notice of his father's greed.

"I will agree to these terms as long as this man excepts my terms to stay in the dungeon for two months," said the king almost unsure of himself.

"I except the terms," stated Robin Hood.

"Then the deed is done," exclaimed an excited Ladybug.

Both of the men signed a contract and then the hard work was over. Or at least for the day. Both of the new heroes ran out of castle.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. I am the humble and deviously handsome Chat Noir," Andrew said as he bent down to kiss the hand of the lovely new super hero.

He didn't know why but he felt the same feelings for this masked girl as Myla, the girl he shared a romantic dance with. He believed that he had just fallen in love. This, this was the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to yell to his father right now, get down on one knee and propose. He knew that he couldn't do such a thing. After all he didn't even know who she really was. But, then again how could he not. She was so beautiful and kind. He must know her. All these thoughts and feelings came rushing in and after all he had only known her for a few hours, but what seemed like his whole life.

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Chat Noir. I am Ladybug," Myla said with a curtsey.

A loud noise escaped from the objects attached to her ears.

"This has been really fun cat-ching up, but I believe I must go," said an eager Ladybug.

"Until next time my lady?" Chat inquired.

"Until next time, silly kitty," Ladybug shouted as she started to swing tree to tree with her yoyo.

* * *

Finally Ladybug was back in her room. Or at least what she thought of one.

"Hold on Tikki let me go get you some food."

Myla came back with a plate of bread.

"I know it isn't much but it's the best I could do."

"Myla this is perfect," Tikki replied with a smile.

Myla was exhausted. She didn't know how she was going to get used to this.

"What did you think of Chat Noir," Tikki asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh, he seemed perfectly nice. Maybe a little too nice," Myla said sarcastically.

"I wonder who he is. You know his true identity."

"Myla that reminds me. Do you remember when I said you could tell one person your secret identity," Tikki asked.

"Yes I believe so," Myla replied a little bit curious.

"Well the one person you can tell is Chat Noir."

"But why him… You don't mean," Myla was confused.

"I know it sounds crazy. It does to all Ladybugs. But, most of them end up falling for Chat Noir."

"I don't think I'm going to be one of those Ladybugs," Myla replied completely sure of herself.

"I wouldn't sound so confident. Besides, you don't have to tell him," Tikki explained with a tiny smirk on her face.

Myla started to blush. As her cheeks turned a rose red color she started to wonder about Prince Andrew. Maybe she should go check on him. After all he was at the palace when Robin Hood almost attacked. It was decided she would go make sure he was okay.

"Tikki, Spots On!'

* * *

Andrew had transformed in a corner of the palace and raced up to his room.

"Wow."

"Hey, umm. Hello. I want cheese," said and impatient Plagg.

"She, she's so beautiful. How could I-"

Plagg cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. It happens every time. Ladybug's beautiful, I want to marry her, have three children with her, and grow old with her. If you ask me you should try cheese."

"Okay Plagg I'll get you some cheese. Wait did you say marry her. How did you know," Andrew wondered.

"Oh, great you know her for an hour and decide she's you true love."

"Prince Andrew," Ladybug asked. "Are you here?"

"Hide, hide," Andrew whispered. "Hey what was it. Ladybug."

"Huh. Oh yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the whole Robin Hood thing," Myla said nervously.

"Oh, well all is well here," Andrew replied with a cheesy smile.

"Okay, well that's good. I guess I'll just go."

And without a wink she was gone.

"Wait, don't go," Andrew let out with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for the late update! Spring break was busy! Enjoy and pleases leave comments!**

"Now all I need is a little bit of onion grass and..."

Merlin (the not so clever wizard) had been working on a potion to get him back in time. Several months ago Merlin discovered the complicated secret to time traveling. He made a complex potion and the next thing he knew he found himself in the Middle Ages. When he tried to reverse the potion it didn't work and he was stuck in this time period.

"Finished! Now I can finally go home. Let's see... Tricky potion take me home get me out of this building of stone."

After Robin Hood's sentence Ladybug and Chat Noir because fairly popular to the kingdom. They were now even making plays and clothing inspired by the superheroes. While Chat Noir was happy and interested in the red and black themed merchandise Ladybug was clearly not amused. Her main focus was the people in he kingdom. Of course Chat Noir knew what that was like. He spent or at least his father spent all of his days worrying about what all the people of kingdom need and want. But now that Chat got to work with Ladybug he didn't care about how much his father ignored him he was more worried about how to get out of the trap that her beautiful sapphire eyes set upon him. He could not stead his gaze away.

"So, how do you think that one was?" asked Ladybug. Chat Noir was still starring into her beautiful eyes. "Hello, is there a silly kitty in there." a slightly concerned bug asked. " Wait, hold on what is going on," now Chat was confused. He didn't hear anything the cute, sassy bug said. Now she was giggling. He didn't care what he did he was just glad he could make her laugh. " You are paw-sitively amazing bugaboo," Chat replied to her giggle fit. That was his new nickname for her, so whenever he felt like receiving and eye roll that was all he had to say. "Back at it with the puns are we?" Ladybug said with a had to the hip. Their conversation was interrupted with two beeps. "Looks like it's time to go, wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Ladybug grabbed his wrist before he could escape the awkwardness. "We still on for patrol?" Ladybug asked. "Of course my lady," Chat responded with a cheeky grin and a two finger salute.

"Wow Tikki that was a close one." Myla had barely made it through her poor excuse for a window before her transformation wore off.

"Patrol isn't for a few hours so would you figure that I might be able to take a short nap?" Tikki asked almost unsure of herself. "Tikki, you know you don't have to ask me if you can take a nap. You do so much for me, giving me these incredible powers, helping me and giving me advice. Of course you can take a nap!" Myla gasped after she said all of that in one sentence. "Myla you're silly." Tikki giggled out with a small sweet voice. Myla frowned. "What do you mean Tikki?" "You're so kind and gentle but do what needs to be done. Your the best Ladybug I've ever seen." "Really Tikki. You think so?" "Of course Myla!" Tikki responded almost immediately.

The two were interrupted by Myla's father. "Are you okay?" the concerned old man asked, "I thought I heard you talking to someone." "Um, nope no one here. I was just... practicing my speech for... Myla application to the seamstress school." "Oh. Oh, that's wonderful. Myla you are the most amazing seamstress in all of the kingdom." her father replied in a deep but tender voice. "Papa, you're making me blush." "Okay well I'll leave you to your speech and what not." "Thank you papa." Myla said in a very feminine tone. And with that her father left the room.

"I need cheese!" Plagg demanded. "How did I get stuck with such a needy kwami?" Andrew asked slightly smirking. He couldn't help but think of his last few months with Ladybug. They were magnificent. No wait enchanting.

CLANG! "Wow, kid hold your horses your going to get yourself killed! What were you thinking?" Plague asked almost worried. "Ladybug," Andrew replied with a huge grin stretched across his perfect face that looked like was sketched picture of an angel.

Andrew was snapped out of his thoughts with a slight smack to the face. Starring back at him was an unamused black cat. His face softened. Andrew realized what had happened. He was trapped in his Ladybug daydreams and had almost fell off his balcony. Luckily there was a table he ran into that had suffered a much worse fate. . Plagg lifted his hand to his face. "Well who died?" Andrew asked suspiciously. "No one thankfully. Ugh not again." Plagg answered. "Not again?" "Well over the years many Chat Noir's have fallen for Ladybugs call it as you will 'charm'. And well I guess you are another one on the list." Andrew desperately wanted to grab Plagg and shake him. Who could not love Ladybug he thought? She was sweet, kind, smart, funny, and beautiful. Who could amount to well, that? Suddenly someone came to mind. An image of the sweet village girl he had danced with only a few months ago came to mind. He wished he could see her. It was decided. Tomorrow he would pay a visit to the lucky girl as Chat Noir.

Ladybug waited for Chat Noir on the top of a building in a village that was ten times the size of hers. Her legs dangled off of the roof. The dark night had blanketed the sky with thousands of stars. Myla thought she could stay there forever. The breeze blew the small raven colored straggles that wouldn't fit into her pigtails in her face. She so loved to be out of her tiny house. "Did you miss me my lady?" Chat said interrupting her thoughts. "Of course, how could I not miss my chaton?"

She turned her head around and said something to the boy covered in black leather. But for some reason all he could think about was the small stain of water on her face. Why was she crying? "Bugaboo, are you okay?" Ladybug turned back around and wiped her eyes with a small sniffle. "I'm fine." she said almost coldly. "Are you sure because-" Ladybug cut him off, "Honestly I'm okay I don't really know why I'm crying." Chat Noir could see the lump in her throat. She suddenly started sobbing. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Ladybug cried. Chat Noir embraced her into a hug. Her face was on his shoulder and he cradled her in his arms. "Ladybug you know you can tell me what's wrong." Chat Noir said in a soothing tone. "It-It's my father." Ladybug said. Her father, was he abusing her? Did he do bad things to her? He was pulled out of his compelling thoughts by Ladybug's soft voice. "He's sick. Whenever I tell him something he sort of forgets." Ladybug said while lifting her head from his arms. Chat slightly frowned he liked the feeling of her in his arms but said of the circumstances. "Once he even forgot who I was a-and my mom is dead, so." She was just starring behind him like it pains her to look at anything. "Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay." Chat cooed. She looked up at him, into his eyes. She looked like she could see right through him, straight into his soul.

She had never seen him like this. Or maybe she had. Maybe she just paid too much attention to his bad puns. Thank goodness he hadn't said any yet. If he were like this most of the time she might be the one flirting with him. Well she did but then she would actually mean it. Wait a second was she saying she had feelings for him? No, no, no that can't be right. Myla's cheeks were burning all the sudden. He had returned her gaze and they had surely been starring into each other's eyes for several minutes now. His cheeks were now the color of her spotted outfit. Even through the dark sky and his black, leather mask she could just barely see the red color spreading across his cheeks. Somehow her hands had made their way up to his broad, manly shoulders. She had never noticed how handsome he had been.

A slight sprinkling sensation had stopped both of their thoughts in their tracks. Who knows what would have happened if they had been there for a few more seconds. They were both just sitting there giggling with red cheeks burned from their emotions and wet hair. They both stood up and dusted off their butts. "I, I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight," Myla said shyly. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I will be there purr-incess." Chat replied and added a child like grin. Myla leaped onto him and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds of antagonizing awkwardness the two teens let go. Ladybug stretched out her arms and reached for her yo-yo. And with a wink she was gone. Chat stood there in awe at her swiftness and her hug in the pouring, clear liquid. He then remembered that he had a special maiden to pay a visit to.


End file.
